Let Them Go
by DarkWings124
Summary: SPOILER ALERT-ONE SHOT Allison is dead, and lingers on the other side. Heaven awaits, but she can't pull herself to do it-Erica's been waiting too long for her to be stubborn. She deserves peace. Peace shall come. A little something to mend all of our broken hearts


Allison was dead. She knew she was. She could feel it in her fingertips, in her cold lips-but most of all in her soul. At least she died in his arms, Scotts' arms. God, Scott-no, no, please no.

Quickly standing up from the ground-Allison looked around, inner shock setting in as the horrible realization set. White, all white. Is this what hell was-boredom and forced thoughts of the life you'll never have. Allison craved to go back to those last few moments, if she had spotted it quicker. Allison pushed back thoughts and focused on the hell she was trapped in.

She deserved it anyway.

Then a small echo shot through the room, a shallow gasp and a cry. Allison turned around, naturally she couldn't find the source of the sound, seeing the all white room-Allison sighed heavily.

Then another cry, along with a cough.

Allison followed the sound, seeing it lead down the long hallway-Allison ran off.

White, white, and white. All white, and it was beginning to hurt her eyes. Maybe she could use her clothes-Allison stopped, looking down at herself.

Nothing, there was nothing either. Allison lifted a hand to her face, feeling nothing, not even a cool breeze. Allison gripped her fist, or at least hoped she did-swallowing back a mangled cry before the sound came from behind her.

Turning around, Allison saw Lydia.

Well not Lydia, at least not the girl in public. But she was in a hallway, Stiles slumped beside her-not looking any better then herself. Well she was dead, her outer beauty wasn't the highest on her priority list.

Not now Allison, she thought bitterly-before turning her attention back to the image.

Lydia was crying, her strawberry blonde curls following over her already tear streaked face, her fingers clawing against the wall-her mouth still trapped in that scream. Lydia was a banshee, she could feel death-she felt hers. Her best friend's death.

Allison felt her chest build up, the tears setting in.

Lydia broke her own heart, because of Allison-because she wasn't strong enough. Allison looked away, her breaths faltering. Then came a familiar set of brown eyes-Scott.

He was crying too, his fingers still gripped around her hand, his head now resting upon her silent heart-small screams leaving his mouth as he shifted, slamming his fist upon the ground. Scott pulled himself up, his hand slowly cupping her face-his eyes widening as the biggest set of tears rushed out, breathless gasps leaving his face as he began to shake.

Allison froze, her hand reaching out-she didn't just break his heart, she broke him. She broke Scott McCall.

Allison gasped, the tears spilling down as Scott fell, his body heaving from the tears. God, she didn't want to him hurt-she didn't want to hurt anybody. Allison knew her body wasn't in existence, but the tears were streaming too fast-blurring the rooms' bright shine. As Allison stepped back, gasps escaping, she felt herself bump into a body.

A woman's body by the feel of it-turning around, Allison ran into the most warm set of hazel eyes she ever saw. Something she felt she lost forever.

Erica.

Allison stopped-the sound behind her fading as well. Erica smiled softly, her blond hair curly, falling upon her shoulders. She still had perfect everything.

Erica laughed softly.

"I'm glad my sayings stick with you, even in..here." She spoke softly-her hand reaching up to cup her face, her thumb wiping away whatever tears strayed. Erica's touch was warm, loving, it set her skin on fire. Wait, skin?

Allison looked down, from the moment Erica touched her, her body was slowly coming back into color, feeling, existence. No blood, no rips, nothing.

Allison looked up a smile gracing her features till she saw Erica's sad expression.

"I didn't want you to die." She whispered, her voice cracking-as she swallowed thickly. Allison's hand reaching to touch Erica's which remained on her cheek.

"You couldn't have done anything..it's too late now." Allison replied, her hand now caressing the blonde's. She had died at one point too, and if Allison was still alive, she would never admit it but-that night, she cried. She cried for the young she-wolf, who barely made it past sixteen.

She cried because she died in pain, alone, and Allison did nothing but hate her. Even after it was revealed she had a crush on Stiles, and Scott had long since passed her mind. Still nothing.

But now, she was here, bringing her body into existence-her hand warming her whole body, her hazel mixtures piercing hers, her lips curved in a soft smile. Allison now realized how much she missed the girl.

"Erica, I-"

"Let them go." She interrupted, her eyes hardening and her hand felling-before Allison could protest, the image behind her flickered back on.

Her dad, silently staring at her body, tears brimming-before quickly taking out the pistol he kept in his back pocket, cocking it back before holding it to his head.

Allison gasped, running forward-her hand slamming against it. The tears quickly returning.

"No, no, please!" Erica had appeared behind her, dangerously close to her ear.

"Let them go." Allison continued to bang.

"Dad! Please!"

"Let them go." Allison felt like her heart was already ripped out, but this tore it apart, completely.

"He's gonna kill himself!"

"Let them go!"

"WHY!" Allison screamed back, her fist balling-her vision blurring from the tears. Erica's face remained blank, her mouth twitching before stepping forward-her hands covering the balling fist, Allison didn't even notice her knuckles were beyond white, and her nails were already cutting the skin.

"Because they feel you. And the quicker you let them go, the better they'll heal, and maybe one day they'll get on with there lives. And maybe even one day they can name their children after you because they love you, and not mourning over you everyday and missing the rest of their lives." Erica said, lifting their hands and holding it against her chest.

"Maybe some people like Scott, won't ever move on from you-and might spend the rest of his days like that, maybe he'll find another girl, and name his grandchildren after you-but the point is that you lived your life, short, but lived it, but torturing them with your presence is gonna make it harder for them to even think about moving on. You deserve the great things created after this, because your an amazing person-who fought, who won, who earned her name in destiny, and you deserve to be free, and they deserve to know your in a better place."

Silence. Allison looked down. Erica frowned, already rethinking her words before Allison leaned up-her lips pressing against Erica's. It was sweet, soft, and short. Allison stepped back, a small smile on her face-sniffling a bit before nodding.

"I-I'm gonna let them go." Allison looked back, now watching her Dad fragilely drop the gun-taking her hand tightly, and looking down. A ping of sadness rang through her before turning to the shell shocked Erica, her cheeks tinted with pink.

Erica shook her head before her eyes returned to Allison's.

"Uhh, thanks."

Allison laughed as Erica took her hand, a now confident grin on her face as they began to walk back down the hallway-the whiteness fading behind them as they walked. A bright light emitted, it had laughter-Allison's eyes squinted as she spotted a familiar set of blue eyes.

Mom.

Allison realized she had reached the light, and Erica stopped to look at her. Allison looked back once more, watching her Dad slowly look up and kiss her hand and whisper a small prayer.

Allison took a deep breath, before walking through, the light flashing past her and the room disappeared.

She was dead. She knew she was. But her heart never felt more alive. And soon enough, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Dad, they would too. And at last-she was gone.


End file.
